


Dreams

by Fijou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Worried Simon, drowsy raph, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fijou/pseuds/Fijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon didn't know vampires were able to dream.<br/>He also didn't know that having a bad dream could lead to something so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a tumblr prompt which kinda said ''I had a bad dream about you and now I'm calling to make sure you're okay''.  
> Plus I just really love the concept of sleepy Raphael so this is a combination of the two.  
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Enjoy

Simon tossed and turned in his big bed in the Hotel DuMort, his head falling from one side to the other with a pained expression on his face.  
He was asleep but there was nothing peaceful or relaxed about him.  
After some more restless moments he woke up with a jolt, suddenly sitting bolt upright on the sheets. With a distressed look in his eyes he tried to take in his surroundings.  
He noticed that he apparently had kicked his blanket off the bed because it now lay on the floor beneath him.   
However, apart from that his room looked exactly like he remembered it.   
Untouched and his things unmoved.  
He couldn't say the same thing about his thoughts.  
Desperately he tried to steady his breath, not realising that he didn't need the air anymore.  
It was hard for Simon to adjust to his new life and there were many things he didn't know about yet or simply forgot.  
In that moment he became aware of two of them.  
Vampires didn't need oxygen. And vampires were capable of having dreams.  
He couldn't tell exactly why it surprised him that much but somehow dreams didn't match Simon's image of vampirism.  
After all, having dreams made you human.  
But he had also thought a vampire would float magically above a coffin while he's asleep so who was he to say what vampires could and couldn't do.  
A few more seconds passed, he calmed down slowly and eventually decided that he could forgo dreams entirely.  
It was a sad thought really but considering the dream he had just woken up from it was true.  
No happy, amazing dream his mind or the universe or whatever was responsible for his dreams could create would be worth the pain he had experienced in this one.  
It wasn't like the dream version of himself had suffered actual pain.  
No, he had seen someone else be in pain and in danger and he'd been unable to do anything about it.  
He'd just stood there screaming and begging for it to stop.  
Because seeing that person like this had hurt Simon more than any actual physical pain had ever done.  
Even dying had been easier.  
The person in his dream had been Raphael Santiago.  
Simon let out a frustrated sigh because he was tired and confused and most of all, although he didn't admit it to himself, he was worried.  
Eventually he decided to go back to sleep but as soon as he laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes the images came rushing back.  
Another sigh escaped his lips as he finally reached for his phone on the nightstand.  
Although he had no idea what he tried to accomplish with this or what he'd say he looked for Raphael's number.  
It was the first number on speed dial.  
The dial tone ringed loudly in Simon's ear twice before Raphael finally picked up.

''What do you want ? Do you know what time it is ?'', Raphael said in a drowsy voice but then his tone changed abruptly, ''are you okay ?''

''Yeah, yeah I'm fine'', Simon said unsure about what he should say next, ''nothing happened.''

''Then why are you calling me in the middle of the day ?'', he asked confused, ''please don't tell me you're outside of the hotel.''

''No, I'm in my room'', Simon assured hastily.

''Dios fledgling, then why are you calling me our rooms are literally only a few metres away from each other'', Raphael began to sound the slightest bit annoyed, ''you could have just come here.''

Simon wanted to say something but stopped himself. He realised he didn't have a good reason for the phone call.  
Maybe he was too lazy to get out of bed, maybe it made him uncomfortable to walk into the older vampire's room while he was asleep or maybe his concern about Raphael outmatched all his logical thinking and he just wanted to hear the other's voice.

What he said was: ''I didn't want to wake you up.''

His words were followed by silence.

After seconds, that felt like hours to Simon, Raphael said: ''What the – Simon, I'm awake now t...no, you know what I won't even comment on how absurd that is. Just tell me what you wanted to say so I can go back to sleep.''

''I don't specifically have anything to tell you, I just wanted to make sure you're okay'', Simon admitted in a low voice, ''I was worried.''

''Why ?'', that was the only thing the other replied.

''I don't know really, I had this stupid dream and you were hurt, and it felt so real. You know these dreams you wake up from and for a second you're not sure if that happened in reality or not ? I used to love these dreams, they were the best. They made me believe I met Deadpool even if it was only for a few seconds. And anyway I didn't know vampires could dream so I was really confus-'', Simon would have probably gone on for hours if he hadn't been interrupted by Raphael.

''Listen Simon, I'm okay, I'm not hurt or abducted or whatever happened in your dream'', he said, ''you've actually just woken me from a great dream.''

Simon could imagine Raphael's smirk as he said that but he still couldn't shake his worry off completely.

''I've seen enough movies to know that people can be forced to say they're okay on the phone'', Simon countered hesitantly.

''Then may I remind you again that my room is literally next door'', Raphael replied patiently but Simon noticed the hint of sarcasm, ''you can assure yourself of my well-being.''

''Are you serious ?'', Simon wasn't sure if he hoped it was a serious offer.

''If that means you'll let me sleep again then yes'', Raphael said, ''just come over here already.''

With these words he hung up. Simon stared at the screen of his phone for a long time and then got up to go to Raphael's room.  
His soft knock wasn't answered but he opened the door anyway.  
The vampire lay on his bed, his back facing the spot where Simon had entered the room.  
Hesitantly Simon took some steps closer and eventually sat down on the edge of the bed to make sure that Raphael really was unharmed and alright.  
He knew it was stupid but it made him feel better nevertheless.  
There was nothing he noticed which would have shown that Raphael had been hurt.  
However, what Simon did notice were the simple sweatpants Raphael was wearing, and the way his hair was curly without the gel he usually used and that he hadn't bothered putting on a shirt.

''Do you believe me now that I'm okay ?'', Raphael suddenly said but it sounded like he was half-asleep.

''Yeah, I'm glad you are'', Simon replied but he made no move to get up from the bed.

''Hmm...me too'', the other said in a drowsy voice. He was definitely half-asleep.

He must have noticed that Simon didn't plan to leave anytime soon because he moved over a bit so Simon could lay down on the bed too.  
In that moment Simon didn't want to consider and analyse and overthink it.  
He just wanted to lie in a bed next to the boy he liked.  
And that's what he did.

''I'm sorry about waking you up from your dream'', he whispered.

A moment passed and he thought that maybe Raphael had already fallen asleep.  
But then Raphael turned around, and although he didn't open his eyes, his lips formed a small smile.

''Don't worry'', he mumbled, ''this is better than any dream I could possibly have.''

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so again, I hope you enjoyed reading this and of course I always appreciate comments and kudos.  
> Btw if there are any mistakes regarding grammar etc feel free to tell me.


End file.
